Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 2
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: The fan-made sequel to the Sonic OVA movie.


This is my version of the sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, I hope you enjoy. Note that I do not own Sonic or its other media. They all belong to Sega. Here goes. Sonic and his friends once saved the Planet Freedom from Dr. Robotnik's creation Hyper Metal Sonic but what happens when Robotnik makes a Hyper Metal Knuckles?

Dr. Robotnik's base…

Machines were glowing and working and a robotic echidna in a little capsule.

"Hyper Metal Sonic may have failed, but I have hopes for you my Hyper Metal Knuckles." Robotnik said.

He stared at his creation smiling evilly and said, "Once I get that data for you, heehee, this time that hedgehog won't be so lucky to save this planet."

"When you awaken," He said as his creation's eyes activated, "Make sure that he doesn't get in the way!" He then did his evil laughed.

In Sonic and Tails' Home…

Tails was running to Sonic who was chilling out on the beach on his lay out chair, umbrella, and listening to his tunes on the radio.

"Sonic!" Tails said, "Look at this, I upgraded my board so now it can create waves behind."

Sonic sipped his drink and said, "That's cool Tails but can you leave me out of it? I'm kinda chilling after that battle with Metal Sonic."

Tails smiled and said, "Not surprised, okay I'll go have fun by myself."

So then he ran to the beach to try out his upgrade and he surfed the ocean it created huge waves behind it.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was thinking about Metal Sonic at that battle in the Ice Bergs.

"_Metal." _He thought, "_If only you could've gotten a second chance."_

Images of Metal Sonic's demise showed in Sonic's head.

Flashback…

It was inside an Ice Berg that was filled with lava filling up. Metal Sonic was badly damaged and was climbing up to Sonic. Sonic was reaching for Metal Sonic as Metal did the same only to slap Sonic's hand.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

Then Metal Sonic said in which only Sonic could understand, "There. Is. Only. One. Sonic."

Then Metal melted in the lava which made Sonic shout, "Metal!"

Now…

"_We could've made a great team."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic then realized something; it was that the moment right now reminded him of something.

"_Oh no," _Sonic thought, "_Please Old Man don't show up this time, I've already had enough of adventure for a while."_

With Knuckles…

Knuckles was traveling through the parts of Planet Freedom, searching for treasure.

Knuckles said to himself, "Man, treasure doesn't come up now days."

He rubbed his head and forgot that he didn't have his hat.

"Dang it," He said, "I keep forgetting that my hat was burned to ashes."

He remembered his hat burning from the lava in this Ice Bergs like it was just yesterday.

"Sure I helped out, but it cosseted my hat."

Above of Knuckles was Dr. Robotnik in his flying mobile watching Knuckles.

"_Heeheehee," _he chuckled in his head, "_There he is I finally found him. Now I can get his data and this time Robotropolis will rule instead of Planet Freedom."_

He talked in his walky talky and told Hyper Metal Knuckles, "There's your target now get that data you clearly deserve!"

Behind one of the trees Metal Knuckles' eyes activated and obeyed Robotnik's order and followed Knuckles.

Knuckles continued looking for treasure when he all of the sudden heard a noise.

"_Hmm?"_ Knuckles thought, "_What was that? Better be a new hat just for me."_

Behind one of the bushes Hyper Metal Knuckles was scanning Knuckles getting every single piece of data he could get.

Robotnik hid behind some thick trees in his machine and thought to himself, "_This time I was wise to install a scanner for Hyper Metal Knuckles to copy with. No way he'd fall for the whole I need your help segment again."_

Knuckles clutched his fists getting ready to fight whoever was watching him.

"Okay!" Knuckles shouted, "Enough with the hiding! Come on out and face me unless you're to comfortable where you are now!"

Nothing happened; no one came out to fight.

"_This guy's being a coward. He'll never come out at this point." _Knuckles thought.

Hyper Metal Knuckles just stood there continuing to copy the data while it was at 67%.

Suddenly Knuckles closed his eyes and, in his point of view, the ground started to shake and he felt some great energy within him.

"_I've always said," _Knuckles thought, "_I can sense it within my feet. So I might as well use that ability."_

Robotnik saw what Knuckles was doing and go confused.

"What in the name of Robotropolis is that hot head doing?" Robotnik asked himself.

Then suddenly Knuckles opened his eyes quickly and went for the attack behind the bushes and punched a metal robot that looked nearly identical to him.

"Gotcha!" Knuckles shouted as he landed after the attack.

Hyper Metal Knuckles fell to the ground with slight damage.

"No!" Robotnik shouted, "He was almost done, just had 15% left."

Hyper Metal Sonic got up and looked at Knuckles in the eyes.

"What?!" Knuckles shouted, "You're a robot me!"

Then Metal went to attack Knuckles with a Metal Punch but Knuckles jumped and dodged.

"Oh no," Knuckles said in an annoyed voice, "I can handle two Sonics in this life time, but when there's a second Knuckles is when that crosses the line!"

The two echidnas both organic and inorganic then charged at each other clashing punch and punch at the same time and then the two jumped away from each other.

"_He must've copied most of my data while I was looking for him,"_ Knuckles thought and he was breathing heavily, "_But how, did Robotnik somehow find a way to copy my data just by looking at me?"_

Hyper Metal Knuckles then used his engine and flew quickly toward Knuckles about to punch him with his claws but Knuckles moved back, dodging the attack. Having Hyper Metal Knuckles right where Knuckles wants him, he did a flip causing a kick to Hyper Metal Knuckles' chin.

Metal Knuckles flipped and fell to the ground.

Knuckles grinned and thought, "_Great I've still got a chance. He hasn't copied all of my data, but I need to destroy him quickly before he does or else the planet's doomed."_

Meanwhile with Robotnik…

"No no no no!" Robotnik shouted to himself, "Get up Metal and copy his data! We can't have our plan slip when we're just getting the data!"

Back at the fight….

Hyper Metal Knuckles' eyes turned back on and he got back up.

"Haven't had enough?" Knuckles asked, "Alright then let's go then. It'd be better if it was Metal Sonic but punching my face will do I guess. Cuz you're not actually me."

Then the two flew to each other and continued the fight. They jumped from tree to tree, throwing punches non-stop, but it didn't make a single difference.

Knuckles landed on a tree and breathed heavily.

"_It's no use."_ Knuckles thought as he panted, "_If this keeps up I won't keep up anymore. I need to end this fast."_

He looked around the forest looking Hyper Metal Knuckles but then noticed that there was no such life around. Metal was nowhere to be found, all that can be seem were a bunch of trees.

"Where'd he go?" Knuckles asked himself.

But then he thought of something; what if he was copying the data right now? What if he's hiding somewhere copying the rest of the data he was missing? Knuckles couldn't risk the very backbone of Planet Freedom being destroyed by being out in the open, so he jumped down and hid in the bushes.

The wind blew and everything went quiet. Knuckles hid in the bushes avoiding being exposed in the open. He panted, panted out of exhaustion and stress. He thought too much about what could happen.

"I can't let him get my data." Knuckles said to himself, "If he gets the last of my data he'll know where Planet Freedom's weak point is and we're done for."

He looked around trying to find Hyper Metal Knuckles but was nowhere to be found. As if he had vanished like magic.

"_Where'd he go?"_ He thought, "_I can't risk going out to find him. I gotta lure him outta here somehow."_

Meanwhile with Robotnik…

Robotnik was sitting there in his mobile waiting impatiently for Hyper Metal Knuckles.

"_Come on Metal,"_ He thought to himself, "_He's not as bright as he seems it shouldn't be that hard."_

After groaning in frustration Robotnik just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" He yelled, "I can't wait here anymore! I should've known better to make a copy out of the echidna!"

He then started the mobile and flew down into the forest.

"Where are you Knuckles?!" Robotnik shouted in rage, "You can't hide forever you'll need to come out to face your double sooner or later! And it'd better be sooner!"

He looked from up the trees and then in the bushes but he couldn't find a trace of the treasure hunter.

Robotnik got confused and asked himself, "Where'd you go? Hmmmm. He must've escaped when we weren't looking."

Robotnik then pushed and button and said, "Hyper Metal Knuckles, front and center!"

Then in almost an instant the robot slave arrived in front of Dr. Robotnik's mobile.

Robotnik reported, "I can't find the knucklehead. Any luck with you?"

Hyper Metal Knuckles made some robot noises and words came up on the monitor on the screen on Robotnik's mobile.

He read the screen and learned that Hyper Metal Knuckles had no such luck either.

"Grrr." Robotnik growed, "I guess he's more cunning then I thought he was. It almost makes me wanna make him my slave instead."

He then looked at the look in Metal's face and sweated a little.

"If you weren't better than him that is, but that's the point."

Robotnik then pushed another button that made the mobile fly higher and Hyper Metal Knuckles followed.

"We'll have to search somewhere else. He couldn't have gotten that far, let's go Metal!"

Hyper Metal Knuckles made beep noises and they took off to look somewhere else.

Meanwhile in a cliff nearby…

Knuckles was hiding under a cliff from Robotnik and Hyper Metal Knuckles.

"Phew," Knuckles said in relief, "They're gone, for now."

Knuckles knew that when there's Robotnik there's one person he need to turn too, or at least two.

"I gotta get to Sonic and Tails, they can help."

He then jumped and started to fly.

"_Hyper Metal Knuckles." _He thought to himself, "_Can he change just like Hyper Metal Sonic?* Is it possible?"_

(*Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie)

"_Only one way to find out."_

So that was part one of my fanfiction movie. I would really like a real sequel to the movie to exist but all we can do right now is write fanfics about it. I do know that another Sonic Movie is in the works by Sony. The release date is unknown right now but I can't wait. Anyway this is the start of a new spin-off fanfiction franchise set in its own continuity.

So here are the multiverses now:

Pre-Super Genesis Wave Multiverse:

Prime Zone = Harrison Universe franchise

Sonic Underground Zone = Harrison's Cartoon Adventures series

Planet Freedom = Harrison's OVA Adventures franchise

Another Time, Another Place = Harrison's Kingdom Hearts franchise

Post-Super Genesis Wave Multiverse:

Post-Super Genesis Wave World = Harrison Universe Z Kai franchise

But that's not all because this is just the beginning of my fanfiction career so stay tune.


End file.
